Mr Too Damn Good
by Khaila
Summary: A conversation between friends turns into so much more. Fluffy SongFic Alert


Title: Mr. Too Damn Good

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Babygyrll16@aol.com

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: Hermione Harry H/Hr Post-Hogwarts

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "Harry, listen to me, Love doesn't exsist. Love, and other socially acceptable emotions, are like Morphine. They calm the nervousness of life, they make life seem tranquil, even when it's hell. But Love, like Morphine, wears off; and the pain, and reality, comes back to bite you in the ass." A conversation between friends turns into so much more. H/Hr *Fluff Alert*

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: My first ever H/Hr story, I still am a D/Hr shipper, this is just my canon ship. This song, "Mr. Too Damn Good" is by Gerald LeVert and it's off his 'G' album. I know many of you don't like song-fics but I just got inspired.

  


"Mr. Too Damn Good"

  
  
  


_Guess you never know a good thing_

_When it's right in your face_

_You've been abused for so long_

_Love gets tainted and it all seems the same_

_I guess it's unbelievable_

_Someone could love you like this_

_Well time ain't no object and money ain't a thing_

_When you have someone to ease the pain_

  
  


"Why do you want to know?" she asked as she levitated the dishes to the kitchen sink.

"I just do."

"I don't remember."

  


"Answer me Hermione." 

  


"I don't remember," she whispered, turning away from him quickly.

  


"How could you forget?" he questioned as he leaned against the door frame, lazily.

  


"I didn't forget, I just can't recall," she replied as she began to wash dishes the Muggle way, trying her best to avoid his green eyes that could see right through her.

  


"Is there really a difference?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

  


"Yes, Harry, there is. Forgetting is forgetting and not recalling is not recalling," Hermione snapped as she ran a plate under some water.

  


Harry came over right after work for dinner, like he and Ron always did on Thursdays. But this Thursday had been different, Ron had left quickly for a date with the incomparable Pansy Parkinson, and Harry became very curious. He started asking when was her last date, then who exactly was he last boyfriend, and then came the question she was avoiding.

  


"How could you 'not recall' the first person you fell in love with?" Harry asked, smirking at the obvious tension in her shoulders, if she got anymore stiff she'd fall over.

  


"Harry, listen to me, Love doesn't exist. Love, and other socially acceptable emotions, are like Morphine. They calm the nervousness of life, they make life seem tranquil, even when it's hell. But Love, like Morphine, wears off; and the pain, and reality, comes back to bite you in the ass," she replied as he made his way over to the sink and proceeded to dry the plates she washed.

  


"Do you really believe that?" he asked as he sat a gold lined plate on the counter.

  


Hermione looked up at her best-friend questioning, "When do I say things I don't believe?"

  


"I believe that is an excuse to avoid my question," he said smirking.

  


"Is not, Harry."

  


Harry sat another plate down before speaking, "So you don't believe there is some bloke out there who wants to wake up every morning with you in his arms? You don't believe that a man can truly cherish you without the novelty of it wearing off within a few years or so?"

  


Hermione looked up at the raven haired boy whom she had shared more with than any other person in her life, whispering, "The only man a girl can count on is her daddy."

  


"So you think you'll be an old Maid alone with your cat for the rest of your life?" he questioned as he moved the plates and sat on the counter next to the sink.

  


"I might buy a dog or some other Magical creature, you never know."

  


Harry shook his head, chuckling at the twenty-six year old woman who had been more to him than anyone else could ever dream of being. "Hermione just answer the question!"

  


"I did," she replied as she let the soapy water run down the drain.

  


"No, you didn't, now, who was the first person you ever loved?" 

  


She looked up at him with a gleam in her eye before returning the question, "Harry, what was it like to love for the first time?"

  


Harry wasn't expecting this question, he raised an eyebrow at her before answering, "It was a strange feeling really. I had never felt it before so I didn't recognize it until years later. It was like watching the sun rise from the perspective of a three-year-old; it was enlightening, it was beautiful, it was amazing."

  


Hermione looked out the window in front of the sink, whispering, "Sometimes I feel like if I admit it, I'll just disappear into thin air. Harry, I haven't even admitted it to myself yet."

  


Harry watched the pained expression cross her features before retorting softly, "You know, you won't disappear, you won't and you can't. The first person I ever loved was always there for me, she always knew how to ease the ache in my heart without really knowing what she was doing. Maybe that's what this person could do for you."

  
  
  


_Let me be the smile on your face_

_And be your stars and your moon_

_I wanna be your sunny day_

_Can I be your favorite tune?_

_I wanna be your breakfast in bed_

_And baby I'll be your fool_

_Mr. Too Damn Good To You_

  
  
  


She smiled sadly, as if she knew that was impossible, whispering softly, "He already is."

  


"Really?" Harry asked, jumping off the counter with ease.

  


"He's always here, right beside me, even when he's across the world from me. The thought of him makes me happy," Hermione replied turning to him, trying to cheer herself up.

  


"Who is this mystery love Hermione? Someone I know?" he asked, not completely oblivious to the look in her eyes.

  


"He's the only man I ever thought could be my soul-mate, he's the reason I don't care if I'm alone. Harry, as long as he's happy, I'm happy."

  


"What if he knows you are his soul-mate? What if the only thing he wishes for anymore is just to see a smile on your face?" Harry asked carefully.

  


Hermione gasped audibly and walked out the kitchen, calling behind her, "I doubt he does Harry."

  


Harry followed her silently, looking over her shoulder at the picture she was holding. It was a picture of them and Ron on the day of Ron's first game as a Chudley Cannon, it seemed just like yesterday. It was a time when he was running from the truth, when he was running from something he couldn't deny, a time that had almost drove him crazy. 

  


After defeating Voldemort right out of Hogwarts Harry began a long process of putting his life in order and during the process he had realized that he had the love he had wished for all along. At the tender age of nineteen Harry had realized that he'd been in love at eleven years old, that he had found that feeling that everyone searched for in a bushy-haired Muggleborn. She had always been there, right beside him, nudging him further than he'd ever dreamed he could go.

  


"I bet he dreams of taking care of you, Hermione," he whispered walking towards her slowly.

  


"Harry, please, can we talk about something else?" she pleaded as she brought the picture up to her chest.

  


"No, I'm not done. I bet he wants to be everything you are to him. He wants to be the sun in your sky, the perfect verse over your melody, I bet he just wants to please you," Harry replied wrapping his arms around her stomach and sitting his head on her shoulder.

  


"How do you know?" Hermione asked letting her head lean against his.

  


"Because I do."

  
  
  


_I wanna be your shoulder when you need one to cry on_

_I wanna be your pillow when you need one to lie on_

_I wanna be the spot light that shines on ya_

_Girl I wanna write the girl is mine on ya, yes I am_

_I wanna be your thought in your daydreams_

_I wanna be your everything, your everything_

_I wanna be everything you ever thought you wanted_

_Ever needed baby, _

_Girl I wanna shout about it_

  
  
  


"You do what?" she whispered, looking down at the picture again.

  


"I want to be that man, Hermione. I want to be everything I ever dreamed of to you," he said as she sat the picture down and turned around in his arms.

  


"So you dream of me?" Hermione asked, blushing.

  


"Always."

  


"I was the first person you ever loved?"

  


"Who else could it be?" Harry retorted taking her hand in his.

  


"What about Cho, Paravati, or even Susan? I thought --" she began, stopping when she saw the look in his eyes, the same one she had been looking at him with for years.

  


"They were crushes, everyone has some, but you were it for me. I remember when I first realized it," he replied, laughing softly to himself.

  


"When was that?"

  


"A couple months after I defeated Voldemort, we were all at the Quidditch World Cup and you and I took a walk. And I was so happy, you have no idea how rare that was at the time," Harry said as he sat on the couch behind them, pulling her down with him.

  


"Yes, I do, Harry," she whispered as she sat next to him.

  


He smiled at before continuing, "We were half way through all the tents when I realized that I had always been happy when I was with you. I realized that you made me happy. You know, you always meant so much to me and now it was at that moment that I understood all those feelings that had confused me when I was first-year. Hermione, I've never loved anyone so much in my life."

  


"Why did you, the ever famous boy-who-lived, fall in love with me?"

  


"It was the little things. How you always had the answer, the eager look in your eyes when Snape would over look your hand, the temper that flared quite easily, the way your eyes sparkled when you smiled, the way you always fixed my glasses, the way you were so sure of yourself and me. But mostly the way you never regarded me as more than Harry, just plain Harry Potter," Harry said as he reached over and played with a piece of hair that had fell out of her ponytail.

  


"My Harry," she whispered, smiling.

  


"You know, even when I was a kid I used to dream of you. You were always this woman that I always wanted to take care of, please, tend to even when you didn't need me to. Especially after I thought you'd die in Second year, I felt the need to protect you even more. I wanted to be everything to you," he continued as he twisted the piece of hair around his finger.

  


"Love is so unpredictable."

  


"Admit it, you won't disappear," Harry whispered as he let the piece of hair go and began tracing her jaw-line.

  


"Harry," Hermione protested, trying her best not to lean into her touch.

  


"Come on Hermione, I make all these confessions and I'm only asking that you make one."

  


She leaned over, she was so close that he'd barely have to shift before their lips touched, "I love you."

  


Harry moved just a bit and touched her lips so softly that Hermione barely felt the weight of his lips on hers. He pulled away slowly, whispering, "Took you long enough."

  


"I know," Hermione whispered in an almost dazed state her fingers touching her lips softly.

  


He stared at her with a small smirk for a few moments before he whispered, "You know, I don't know as much as you do but I do know that I want to wake up one morning, any given morning. I don't want to know what's going to happen that day. But you know something? More than anything else, I really want to look over and see you."

  


Hermione could do nothing but smile, he had proven her earlier comment about love to be untrue and didn't even comment on it. She sighed softly before asking, "Now what?"

  


"I promise to love you forever and hopefully you can do the same, Just so our love won't be like Morphine and wear off," Harry smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

  


She laughed before turning her nose up at his suggestion, "That's cliché Harry."

  


"I don't care, the promise of love, it came from my heart," he replied with a shrug.

  


"Merlin, we are going to be so happy," Hermione smiled as he kissed her fingers softly.

  


"I can build you a rainbow and we can fly over it," he whispered suggestively, licking his lips.

  


"Harry!" she scolded loudly as if she'd never heard of such talk.

  


"Hey, I got it from Ron!"

  


"We will have to try that soon," Hermione said as she leaned over and kissed Harry for the second time that night.

  


_You'll have everything you've needed_

_I'm gonna be so so good to you_

  


_Finis_

  



End file.
